Annick
by Atomic Kitten1
Summary: *chpt 2* this is a celena romance fic ... believe it or not. this chapter annick gets his punishment. i'm not sure if its something u'd least expect. anyways, if your gonna read, please review! to make it short plz R&R!!!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: O.K so there is probably spelling mistakes cause I edited this the best I could. I've been in school the past few weeks. I've been pretty pissed off cuz I was put in "Late French Immersion" but . there is a good side to that. I get double credits and I'll be a year ahead of all the other french classes. Pretty cool . anyways, still I'm pissed. This story is a little different from most of my stories. I will continue the others, this one is just a test. So, I don't own the copy-rited characters - - (spelled it wrong, I think?). I only own my characters, like Annick and a lot more in other chapters if you guys want it. So, chapter 2 is in the making . if you excuse me I'm going to go and listen to "Space Twins" and obsess over Brian Bell's beautiful voice :P  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Annick was a young man, around the age of sixteen. He was an orphan who had run away at the age of six. He stole to live. He would either steal someone's expensive jewelry and pawn it off to buy food, paper, ink, books and sometimes clothes. He was fine with the ones he already had. Or he would steal money and just buy the above. Money was a lot harder to steal then items.  
  
The only thing that a person would find strange about this young man was the fact that he could read and write. Very few on Gaea knew how to do so. Only the royals and ocasionally some knights were taught to read, but most gave it up because they claim it was "too hard". However, most lawyers did know how to read, for it they didn't . they were screwed. __________________________  
  
It started out one day. Annick was walking through the forest when he heard a lot of talking . more like arguing. It sounded as though a woman was not pleased with sleeping on the ground that night. He peered behind a tree to see who it was. It happened to be a knight . a very popular knight in Asturia and all over Gaea. Annick smiled as he fixed his glasses to fit comfortably on his nose.  
  
"That sword should be easy to pawn off. Who wouldn't want a knight's sword?" he laughed to himself.  
  
He then looked further to see not only was this knight there, but his famous sister; Celena. He had to admit she was quite beautiful even though he could care less about girls for the time being. He was more worried about what he would eat that night. Celena seemed to be the one complaining. It had just rained the night before, making the dirt on the ground just as muddy. He didn't feel sorry for her; he had to sleep on this almost his entire life. You get use to it after a while.  
  
"Allen I swear, I will not sleep here. I nearly lost my shoe back there in the mud, and you expect me to sleep in it?"  
  
"Celena, calm down. It's only one night. By tomorrow afternoon we should be in Fannellia. Right Van?"  
  
"Yeah, that's about right," Van mummbled, looking down at his feet.  
  
Allen knew what was up. It was that girl from the Mystic Moon, Hitomi. Annick always figured she was a black witch . well it wasn't just him, it was pretty much everyone. Reason one: she came from the Mystic Moon. Reason two: she had tarot cards. Reason three: strange things happen to those who are around her. Reason four: she wore strange clothes. And reason five: that strange pendant of hers could help her see the invisable.  
  
Annick snapped back to attention as he watched them put up their tents. The sun was finally setting, and Annick knew it would be a while before all of those men fall asleep. Let alone the girl, Celena.  
  
Hours past as Annick sat behind the tree in the mud. He didn't mind how dirty he got. He had forgotten what colour of his clothing really were. His glasses were scratched and beat up, his bag was worn out, and his boots looked as though some cat that was on something had attacked them.  
  
He sighed as he accidently hit his head agains the tree. He slammed his elbow against it in anger, however he slammed it too hard causing him to hold his scream from so much pain.  
  
After rubbing his head and then his elbow he looked over to see that there were no lights on and loud snoring sounds were coming from three of the tents. They were finally asleep. Annick stood up, but nearly fell down because he had been sitting for so long. After regainning his balance, he slowly crept over towards Allen's tent. His sister and King Van were in that tent as well.  
  
Annick slowly opened the tied "door" to reveal the three. Allen was in the middle, as Celena was on his right and Van on his left. And as for that sword . it was right by Allen's foot. Easy picking. Annick crouched down low so that he couldn't be seen and could grab the sword easily. As he quickly grabbed the sword he noticed there was a string attached to it. And that string happened to be attached to Allen's leg causing him to jump up immidiatly.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Allen quickly grabbed Annick's arm, causing him to panick. Annick quickly broke free as Van sat up to see what was going on. Annick started running from the tent as Van chased after him. Van was too quick, and Annick was out of shape. Then again, he didn't have much of a shape. He was so skinny he looked as though he was suffering from some sort of a desease.  
  
Annick was then pushed to the ground, tackled by Van. Van sat ontop of Annick's stomache, making sure he was to go no where. In about five minutes, the rest of the crew finally caught up with what was going on.  
  
"I knew I smelled a rat Allen. Good thing we tied your sword sheeth to your leg. Who knows what would have happened if you didn't do so," commented Van.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"What should we do with him?"  
  
"Hang him?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Annick's eyes widened at this. Hanged? All he did was attempt to steal. He didn't actually steal. Then again, when he did he was caught red handed.  
  
"Please I beg you, don't end my life for this! It's not worth it! Please!" begged Annick.  
  
Allen noticed that the boy had an unusual accent. Maybe "improper" english? He thought to himself. Then it hit him; the boy was from Cesario. They had those english accents.  
  
"Give me one good reason not to hang you for trying to steal a knight's sword?"  
  
"Uh . because I have human rights! I have to go on trial!"  
  
"You mean, more then one person has to agree to this?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well . what do you say men? Hang him?"  
  
There was breif chatting amoung the men. Then they turned their heads to the boy and nodded. Annick felt himself grow warmer. This was the end.  
  
"Please, I'm begging you! Don't kill me! Please!"  
  
Annick could feel his face getting hot, as warm tears slid down his face. He didn't want to die. Not like this atleast. He'd rather die of being starved, or something along the lines. He was so good at this until today.  
  
He heard some people laughing at his tears. He was now embarrassed as well. Annick opened his eyes to see Celena standing over him, though Van still had himself positioned on him.  
  
"Let him go Allen. He was just going to sell it for money. By the looks of it, he looks like an orphan . no home?"  
  
Annick nodded his head. He would have wiped his tears away, though Van had his hands pinned against the ground. He was freakishly strong. Celena then knelt down beside his head.  
  
"I won't let them harm you," she whispered.  
  
Van seemed upset at this. He felt the boy deserved to die. But then a thought hit him. More like someone's voice told him something. Hitomi's voice. She was telling him that he was acting the way he did just like a month ago. Thirsty for war, blood and death. Celena noticed Van's changed expression.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"A-Annick."  
  
"That's a beautiful name. My name is Celena, but I'm sure you already know that. Word gets around quick."  
  
Annick nodded his head in agreement. Celena then noticed his hard breathing; she frowned and turned her head to Van. He got the hint and stood up and walked over to Allen. Annick sat up so he was face to face with Celena.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"No problem. You're filthy, you know that? Hmm . you're coming with us to Fannellia. If Allen disagrees," Celena then glared at her brother,"then you can come stay with us in Asturia."  
  
"Celena!"  
  
"Allen!"  
  
"Only on one condition!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That he has some sort of punishment. I know for a fact this isn't his only crime. He will be punished," Van stated.  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
Gaddess stepped up and opened Annick's bag, dropping all of these gold watches, jewelry, books, paper and ink on the ground. Celena looked disapointed. Annick didn't understand why she looked so, she just met him.  
  
"I see. Then he will not go unpunished. Let's walk to Fannellia now, when there we'll get some sleep. After that we'll decide his punishment." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"That's your room. Don't bother running away, its heavily guarded. I suggest you get some sleep before your punishment is decided. Only the great gods know what it will be right now."  
  
With that, Van slammed the door shut on Annick. Annick was not pleased with the king's attitude. He turned around, throwing his bag over to the side; he realized exactly where he was. It wasn't a dungeon, however it was probably similar to a fancy hotel. He sat down on the most comfortable bed in Gaea.  
  
After sitting on the bed, he decided to lie down. It was even better then he had expected it to be. However, before doing so he was going to read. Never once in his entire life did he not read a book before he slept. Annick walked over towards his bag that was in the middle of the room. He pulled out his book and sat in the middle of the room, reading.  
  
About a half-hour later, the door creaked open revealing Celena. She looked quite sleepy, however she was determined to see Annick before his punishment.  
  
"Hey," she whispered.  
  
Annick looked up from his book, astonished to see Celena visiting him. He put his book and glasses down and stood up to greet her. This was a first, someone actually wanting to see him.  
  
"What brings you here?" he asked, a little suspicious.  
  
"I just wanted to say hi."  
  
"Well you've said it."  
  
"I know . you're actually reading! Wow, I never thought many people on Gaea could read, let alone an orphane."  
  
"Are you saying that just because I am without a mother and father I do not deserve a proper education?"  
  
Celena was taken back at his remark. That's not what she meant, even she didn't know how to read. She never had the time, especially when she was kidnapped, they never taught her how to. However, Celena thought hearing him angry in that accent was quite . cute. This caused her to blush slightly.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"Sure you didn't," there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice and Celena could detect it quite clearly.  
  
"You know what I meant. Not even I can read. Not many people on Gaea can. When were you taught?"  
  
"Before my mother left me at the orphanage, I was six."  
  
"I see."  
  
"She told me no matter what happens to always keep reading and writing. Staying at that orphanage was holding me back. I plan on becoming a famous author . or even a poet."  
  
"You write poetry!"  
  
" . Ocasionally."  
  
This amazed Celena. Many people knew how to sing, but never knew how to write actual music. This was brilliant. Then it hit her . Fannellia didn't have a school house, let alone a teacher.  
  
"I'll be right back!"  
  
She turned and ran out of the door. Celena knew exactly what Annick's punishment should be, and she knew Van and Allen would most definatly go along with it.  
  
______________  
  
"It's a great idea!" shouted Allen.  
  
"Where did you get it from?" Van asked dully.  
  
"Well, I accidently said something I shouldn't have said, so he assumed I thought Orphanes never get a proper education, let alone any other child in the town. Then, of course I put two and two together. He knows how to read and write, and there are children who don't . putting those together . you've have a teacher and some students!" explained Celena.  
  
Allen smirked. That was his astrange sister for you. Whenever she was explaining something in this fashion, she would always say "put two and two together." Allen thought it was quite cute. However, Van seemed like he didn't care about Annick's punishment. He asked questions every now and then to look as though he was interested.  
  
Once Allen went to tell Annick the "good news" Celena was going to ask Van what was wrong. She couldn't bare seeing her friend upset like this. Especially since he didn't seem to have a care in the world.  
  
"Van . are you thinking about her again?"  
  
He looked up, startled that she'd ask such a question. But he knew she was right. He was thinking about her.  
  
"Yes. I miss her so much. I don't think I'd ever be able to love someone like I loved her before."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"How would you be able to understand?"  
  
"I was a boy most of my life, Van. I understand what goes through your head when it comes to girls. She'll be back, I assure you."  
  
"Thank you, Celena."  
  
"No problem."  
  
_______________  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
Annick was furious about Allen's purposal about him teaching children how to read and write. Allen laughed as Annick's face turned red with anger. Reading and writing was something to hold onto, something special to him that his mother gave him before she left. Annick was not going to share this with all of Fannellia.  
  
"It's your choice, Annick. Spend an eternity in the dungeons . or teach young children the importance of a proper education."  
  
"I'd rather rot in the dungeon."  
  
"Then so be it."  
  
Annick then thought again what he had said about rotting in a dungeon. Allen went for the door, pausing before openning it . knowing exactly what Annick was going to say.  
  
"Fine . I'll teach them."  
  
"And for that, you will get food and a roof over your head. This is officially your room."  
  
With that said, Allen left the room to fetch Celena. Annick sat down on his bed, furious. However, this might help him a little bit. He might be one step closer to finding his mother once again.  
  
A/N: I only got TWO reviews last time. This is probably my most original fanfiction yet! And no one is reading, or if they are they're not reviewing. Please, if you read . drop a review! It's not that hard to do it. All they do is ask what you want to do to the story . like REVIEW at the bottom of the page. Not that hard, doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. 


End file.
